


I think you’re pretty cool

by SnakesWithHats



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Not written by a good fanfic writer, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesWithHats/pseuds/SnakesWithHats
Summary: An AU in which Logan and Peter are kings and they meet at a ball, you know what happens next.





	I think you’re pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks but I literally have zero experience in fanfics T-T  
> I just really wanted to write something for this ship because there is so little fics about em >:0

Logan could not stand these parties. They are all full of rich assholes with fake smiles, all of them just looking for validation and power. But that wasn’t the worst part, it was whenever Logan even looks at anyone, they immediately look away in fear.

He was used to being treated like he has some deadly contagious disease, it was mostly due to how he was known to take over kingdoms in cruel and fast ways, his unfriendly looks was also part of the effort.

Logan scoffed to himself as he noticed a man quickly walking away as soon as he noticed Logan was behind him. He especially hated it when people pretended he didn’t notice.

Logan was heading to get a drink for himself when there was suddenly music. The lights were turned off except for the part in the middle. The dance was starting.

That was when Logan realised he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the spotlight. There were other couples that were starting to dance together beside him, and he was the only one standing there alone. He tried to get out of the light but but he was surrounded by dancers. 

Logan froze as he didn’t know what to do. No one would come up to dance with him and he couldn’t leave. 

His was starting to sweat in embarrassment when suddenly a pair of hands wrapped him by his shoulder. 

He was met by a young face looking up at him, grinning. The boy didn’t say anything but kept smiling and gazing at Logan with his brown marbles.

The young man started dancing slowly and Logan had no choice but to follow, he put his hands on the other king’s waist. They blended in quickly with the other pairs and he no longer felt embarrassed. 

Logan only admired the features on the boy’s face, who was still smiling softly. His face froze since he couldn’t find the words for this situation.

They danced for a few minutes until the boy broke the silence.

‘I’m Peter.’ he greeted.

Logan finally unfroze his face, not realising time has passed. It took him a few seconds to reply. ‘I- I’m-‘ 

‘Logan, right? King Logan.’ Peter interrupted. 

The older king took a deep breath to steady himself and gave a small ‘yea’. 

Awkward silence filled the space again. 

‘You know who I am?’ Logan questioned.

_Why are dancing with me? Are you not scared of me?_ He wanted to ask. 

‘Yea yea, I’ve heard the stories about you.’ Peter answered swiftly. Logan gulped.

’I think you’re pretty cool,’ Peter said, ‘how you just took over all those places easily, it’s impressive.’ His grin went wider and it was as if his eyes were sparkling.

Logan’s eyes widened a bit at the response, no one has ever complimented him like that. ‘Oh.’ was all he managed to say.

Peter seemed like he was considering whether or not to say something. He sucked in a breath and asked, ‘Hey, you think... you think you can teach me sometime? I heard you won so many wars because of how great your combat skills are.’ His soft smile returned, but with more sincerity.

Logan couldn’t turn down another chance to see him, he could just scream  _yes!_ immediately. But he settled himself down and answered, ‘Of course, kid.’

Peter face glowed up again.

Their face were so close to each other Logan could just kiss him right there. Their gaze never left each other since the dance started and he didn’t think they could stop staring at each other anyways. 

_God, he wished he could just take this kid home._

Well, now he thinks of it, he actually can, he smiled as he was going to invite him back to his castle, but the music stopped. The dance ended.

Logan was startled by the lights suddenly being turned on again, so was Peter. 

‘Oh, I think I have to go.’ Peter slid his arms off Logan and turned around. He left in a flash before Logan can react.

* * *

After the party, Logan was escorted back to his carriage. He sighed as he entered his transportation, hoping he would see Peter again somehow. 

‘Never thought King Pietro would be your type.’ His footman teased, one of the few people that could act freely around Logan. He shut the door of the carriage. 

_King?!_ A wave of shock hit Logan, but it was soon replaced by joy and hope. Because that means he could see Peter at the ball for kings and queens next week. 

He smiled as he looked out of the window, getting excited for his next party.

 

 


End file.
